It is frequently desirable to detect a region of interest in a video. For example, the region of interest may correspond to an object in the video. The position or extent of the region of interest may be different in consecutive frames. For example, an object to which the region of interest corresponds may move. It is thus desirable to determine the region of interest on a frame-by-frame basis. In some systems this determining is performed on a real-time basis, as a video is captured. For example, in one such system, the video is captured by a camera of an automated vehicle and regions of interest are determined corresponding to obstacles such as other vehicles. These regions of interest are determined in real time in order to track the current location of surrounding obstacles relative to the vehicle, as the vehicle moves and/or the obstacles move.
Methods of determining a region of interest may be computationally intensive and therefore require significant processing and power resources. This is exacerbated as video resolution and/or frame rate is increased. There is thus a need for more efficient methods of determining a region of interest.